This invention relates to soda, beer, or other types of can recycling devices in general and more specifically to an apparatus and method for removing the tabs from soda, beer, or other types of cans for recycling or charity donation. The present invention uniquely removes the tab of an aluminum or other type of can easily, quickly, and without damage to the can.
Aluminum and other types of cans have long been collected and recycled. It is widely understood that the can tabs may also be removed from the cans and recycled separately. As the tabs occupy considerably less volume per unit mass than the cans, amounts recovered from a recycling facility for equivalent volumes are considerably higher for tabs. This phenomena has prompted numerous charities to initiate fund raising projects which collect the tabs and recycle large volumes of them with the proceeds going to the charity. An example of such a charity is the Ronald McDonald houses.
Prior art pop tab removal techniques required users to grasp the tab between the thumb and forefinger and continuously bend and flex the tab until a break from the aluminum can occurs. This was time consuming (typically taking about 10 seconds), laborious, and often left part of the tab attached to the can. The present art utilizes a unique head apparatus connected via a pivot with a pair of force application handles which provide quick, easy, and amusingly interesting tab removal within a fraction of a second. The present art resembles a pliers type device with a head apparatus comprising a uniquely designed lower fork and upper can support. The lower fork fits under the tab and around the tab holding post (an integral rivet like protrusion from the can top) while the upper can support fits within the topmost rim of the can. When force is applied to the handles, the lower fork and upper can support move closer with the upper can support seating onto the topmost rim of the can. When sufficient force is applied to the handles, the tab is removed from the tab holding post and can. The required force is so minimal that a child can operate the present art.
The present art allows charities and persons which support them to easily and quickly remove large numbers of can tabs without the prior art labor. The present art further provides an amusing pastime activity for adults and children in support of their charity of choice.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pop tab remover which quickly and easily removes tabs from soda, beer, or other types of cans via a simple squeeze of a user's hand.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pop tab remover which requires a minimal amount of force to remove the can tabs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a pop tab remover which is easily and economically manufactured.